EL PODER DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS
by Lalaya P.E.I.N
Summary: El dolor,la traición, el amor, diferentes sentimientos, pero los cuales tienen un poder inimaginable en las persona. Gracias a ellos la gente toma un camino.


EL PODER DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

La vida nos da muchas sorpresas y muchos de sus cambios son inesperados, esos cambios tienen que ver mucho con los sentimientos. Los sentimientos son intensos y son la fuerza que nos hace tener una determinacon de acero.

Aclaracion :Bleach no me pertenece , el dueño es Tite Kubo.

ACLARACIONES:

ICHIGO:En esta historia es el rey espiritual , y se caso con Rukia(que ahora es la reina jejejeje)

Kioraku es el nuevo capitan comandante y se restablece el clan Shiba por lo cual Isshin tubo que regresara la sociedad de almas como cabeza del clan , pero Karin y Yuzu se quisieron quedar en el mundo humano ,almenos un tiempo ya que no eran shinigamis y todavia querian vivir una vida normal .

 **CAPITULO I**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **REENCUENTRO**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

-Karin ,pasado mañana hay lo olvides

-Ya lo se ,ya lo se ,no soy tan tonta Haru-dice Karin en tono de molestia

-ya,ya ,perdoname ,no quise decir que eras tonta, siiii

-dejalo asi,ya no imporata-dice con enojo

Despues de caminas un rato ,en la casa Kurosaki.

-gracias por acompañarme Yakushi-san-agradece Karin pro con un tono ironico

-Ya deja de molestar ya me disculpe por lo de hase rato- decia Haru con un tono de ruego

-esta bien pero no vuelvas a incinuar que soy una tonta ,sii-mientras entraba a la casa-adios nos vemos mañana

-si hasta luego Karin

UNAS HORAS ANTES, EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-Taiichoooo¡-se oye un grito en el corredor de la 10 divicion,una pelinaranja y en ese instante entra al despacho de su capitan-tai….

No pudo ter minar de hablar por que un alvino muy molesto la inturrempe

-mattssumoooto¡ donde te habias metido ?-se queja con una venita palpitate en su frente y su seño fruncido

-b-bueno yo…eso no importa en estos momentos Taicho ,lo que le queria decir es que tiene que apresurarse ya que el capitan comandante comboco una reunion de todos los capitanes

-y a que hora comienza?-dice toshiro

-Puesss… dentro de diez minutos-dice cortante

-matttttssuuummoooootooooooooo¡ mas luego me las pagaras ,te lo juro- dice mientras se retira apresuradamente de su despacho ,con shumpo

EN EL PRIMER ESCUADRON

-"uf llegue a tiempo. Pero juro que Matsumoto me las va a pagar le hare hacer todo el papeleo de todo un mes ella sola"-piensa mientras esta parado

-capitanes ,buenas tardes. Por favor tomen sus lugares bamos ha dar comienzo a la reunion-decia el capitan comandante-mientras los demas capitanes ocupavan tambien sus puestos

Los he reunido por que ultimamente en el pueblo de Karakura se ha podido detectar una gran cantidad dee reatsu- de la cual no savemos el origen por lo cual he decidido mandar a un equipo se 3 personas para que investiguen el origen de este problema . Los elegidos son…hitsugaya tenientes ranguiku matsumoto y momo hinamori-luego de una brebe pausa-para lo cual le pido que para en estos momentos ya qu las antes mencionadas ya lo estan esperando en la puerta senkaimon

-Hai-al instante desapareciendo con shumpo

DENTRO DE LA CASA KUROSAKI

-Ya llege-entra gritando la azabache

-buenas noches Karin-chan-saluda Yuzu con su tono angelical de siempre-la cena ya esta lista, sientate en un momento te la sirbo

-esta bien-se cienta y luego empieza ha comer

Era una tranquilidad inigualable ya que no estaba el infantil de su padre ni el idiota de su hermano para estar armando jaaleo como siepre.

-Taichou, momo-chan , al fin llegamos-dice la chica de grandes atributos

-si ya lo note matsumoto-expresa el albino de mala gana

-si, al fin-dice la peli castaña

-pues ya que estamos aquí , vamos a in a pregunta a Urajara si sabe algo sobre este asunto-menciona el alvino y desaparecen con shumpo

-Karin-chan como crees que esten oni-chan y otto-san

-según lo que me dijo urajara estan muy bien ,asi que no te rocupes Yuzu-afirma

-karin sientes eso?-interroga con cara de temor

-Si lo siento ,parece ser un haollow-contesta

-hay que ir a eliminarlo no crees Karin-chan

-si, pero yo voy a ir sola tu quedate , no es muy fuerte asi que conmigo basta-dicho esto sale de su cuerpo en forma de shinigami y desaparece con shumpo. Rapidamente llega al lugary lo enfrenta-parece que no vales la pena e hollow-y lo conta de una tajada

Mientras tanto alguien llega a la escena en ese mismo momento

-"quien puede ser esa shinigami"-piensa el alvino mientras observa atonito la escena

-demonios siento un reatsu muy serca …. Hay no y encima es de toshiro, cuando demonios llego aquí. Ni cuenta me di- susurra con volumen solo perceptible para ella.

Nota: karin esta parada dandole la espalda a toshiro. Asi que el no puede verla

-quien eres, identificate-ordena el albino. Mientras que nadie le respode

-"que hago, si volteo descubrira quien soy y hara muchas preguntas como: cuando te convertistes al shinigami? Como? Y demas. Y Yuzu y yo correremos peligro de que nos descubran y nos obligen a ir a la sociedad dde mejor que escape, si escapar"

-te he dicho , que te identifiques- vuelve a repetir el alvino

-"si tengo que escapar . primero le hare seguirme con shumpo al otro lado de karakura y de hay escapo con mmi mascara hollow. Lo hare"-despues de pensar en esto enpieza a escapar con shumpo siendo segrida por el alvino

-espera , quien eres? Dime quien eres, identificate-decia mientras perseguia a la azabache

-Despues de una larga persecucion derrepente karin desaparece de un momento a otro dejando a un sorprendido y enfadado alvino

-quien seria esa shinigami, su reatsu me parecio conocido- decia mientras estaba parado

-ahora que hago aunque aiga escapado , si me ve otra vez lo cual de seguro va a ocurrir va a reconocer mi reatsu y eso no es para nada bueno. Mejor voy ande urajara y le pido alguna cosa que me ayude a ocultar mi reatsu y tambien el de Yuzu

-Tengo que mandar el informe a la sociedad de almas sobre lo que ocurrió y también a Matsumoto y Hinamori-después de decir esto regresa a la tienda Urajara

EN LA TIENDA DE URAJARA

-Ya que todos estamos reunidos- difiere el alvino-les tengo que comunicar que me acabo de encontrar hace muy poco con una shinigami no identificada

-Pero Taicho deberás no sabe quién era-pregunta la peli naranja

-No, a pesar de que se lo pregunte ella no respondió y encapo con shumpo-relata el albino

-Pero Taicho, la dejaste escapar tan fácilmente-dice como queriendo molestar y burlarse a la vez del alvino

-Claro que no Matsumoto, la perseguí pero de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro de su reatsu-dice tranquilo y con un semblante inexpresivo mientras los presentes se quedan pensativos en quien puede ser aquel misterioso shinigami, cuando de pronto el albino comienza a hablar

-Urajara, tu no sabrás por casualidad algo sobre el asunto?-preguntó esto porque cada vez que algo extraño ocurre en el mundo real el sombrerero sabe algo al respecto

N/T: Cuando me refiero a todos, quiero decir Urajara, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Toshiro reunidos en la mesa donde usualmente se dan las reuniones de los shinigamis en el mundo real

-Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya pero esta vez no se nada sobre el asunto-pronuncia mientras habría su habitual abanico

-bueno, si tú no sabes nada entonces significa que se nos hará muy difícil encontrar a aquel individuo-dice decepcionado-pero ya que la encontré eliminando hollow quizá vuelva a aparecer cuando haiga otro ataque así que, Matsumoto, Hinamori estén al tanto de ataques de hollows ya que aquel reatsu inusual en el mundo humano puede ser a causa de aquella shinigami- y con esas palabras da por finalizada la reunión.

Después de estas palabras los tres shinigamis salen del establecimiento. Y mientras caminan la peli naranja teniente del alvino hace una pregunta

-Taicho, tienes donde quedarte?-esta pregunta dejo frio al alvino ya que a decir verdad aun no había pensado en aquel pequeño detalle y no atino mas que responder-pues…..no

-Aja Taicho, ya lo suponía-dice muy satisfecha por haber acertado en su pregunta-y tu momo-chan tienes donde quedarte?-pregunta la rubia con una gran sonrisa y la castaña contesta un tanto nerviosa-n…no

-Pues entonces que les parece si todos nos quedamos en la casa de Orihime

-Estaría bien-dice la castaña con una sonrisa, pero el alvino interviene-si, pero ya le pediste permiso?-con su habitual expresión inexpresiva

-Pues… no, pero ella una vez, me dijo que si alguna vez necesitara quedarme en su casa lo hiciera, hasta me dio sus llaves

-Si así son las cosas creo que estaría bien-dice el alvino, mientras que la peli naranja de un momento a otro atrae a la castaña y al alvino y los aprieta contra su pechonalidad casi ahogándolos

-Mat…su…..mo…to, me es….to…y a…ho…gan…..do-expresa el alvino que a duras penas pronuncia las palabras, y la peli naranja al darse cuenta los suelta a ambos quienes toman aire muy agitados

-Gracias shiro-cha hahahaha, casi me ahogo –pronuncia la castaña

-De nada – dice otro muy agitado alvino

-Disculpa Taicho, momo-chan-menciona la peli naranja con cascaditas en los ojos

Después de recuperar el aliento el alvino y compañía se dirigen a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Mientras que cierta azabache observa como el grupo de shinigamis se va y ella se interna en la tienda de Urajara, el cual ya la estaba esperando en la puerta

-Hola Karin-chan-dice el sombrerero loco con su habitual tonito

-Hola Urajara-con su expresión inexpresiva de siempre-supongo que ya sabes a lo que vengo-la azabache

-Si, y aquí tengo las cosas que necesitas-y le muestra una bolsa –te explicare que es lo que contiene y como se usa- y procede con su explicación- aquí te estoy entregando dos pares de supresores y reguladores espirituales los cuales como sus nombres lo dicen te ayudaran a ti y a Yuzu-chan a ocultar el reatsu y regularlo para que no parezca anormal. Y además a los tuyos les he agregado un alterador para hacer sentir que tu reatsu sea diferente a tu reatsu normal ya que el capitán Hitsugaya ya se encontró contigo y puede reconocer tu reatsu-y así termina la explicación

-Gracias Urajara - dice la azabache mientras se volteaba para retirarse

-A y por cierto Karin-chan tus reguladores ya que tienen un agregado tienen unos adornos de color negro a diferencia de los de Yuzu-chan-dice el peli rubio mientras Karin se aleja caminando

-Si, si y gracias-dice mientras se aleja

EN CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI

-Yuzu ya llegue-grita la azabache mientras entra en la casa

-Karin-chan porque tardaste tanto-pregunta Yuzu

-Pues…..se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala y empieza a relatas los hechos, después de un largo rato concluye-y eso fue lo que paso, y aquí esta lo que lo que Urajara me dio para poder ocultar nuestro reatsu-y le da el par de supresores a Yuzu

-kia Karin-chan están preciosos –dice mientras observa los dos brazaletes color blanco y se las coloca en las muñecas- a y otra cosa Karin-chan , que sentiste cuando viste a Toshiro-san ee?

-pues-hace una breve pausa-no le vi el rostro solo la espalda nada mas-contesta con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-hay Karin-chan, yo no me refería a verlo cara a cara sino sentirlo cerca por eso te digo que sentiste cuando lo tuviste cerca que?

-pues me sentí un poco nerviosa- expresa la azabache-y no tuve el valor para verlo cara, y menos mal que no lo hice porque si no ahorita estaríamos en serios problemas

-hay, el amor-dice una Yuzu dando un suspiro

-no digas eso en voz alta Yuzu –dice una azabache roja por aquellas palabras que eran muy ciertas ya que ella había descubierto que sentía algo por Toshiro después de que este se fue del mundo humano y no había vuelto a visitarla

-pero Karin por que dices eso si no hay nadie aquí-le dice Yuzu

-pues por el simple hecho de que no me gusta que lo menciones- decía la azabache mientras se colocaba los brazaletes que le había dado Urajara-y no lo vuelvas a mencionar nunca mas Yuzu

-esta bien Karin-chan, pero no te molestes-menciona Yuzu haciendo un puchero

-mejor olvidémoslo-dice una azabache mientras se dirigía a su habitación ,subiendo las escaleras-hasta mañana Yuzu

-hasta mañana Karin –chan –dice la peli rubia con ssu tono angelical

EN EL CUARTO DE KARIN

Se encuentra una azabache echada en su cama sumergida en sus pensamientos

POV KARIN

-maldita sea por que Yuzu tiene que recordarme sobre lo que siento sobre Toshiro

- **maestra no se enoje con su hermana, ella solo quería saber como se sentía usted nada mas-** pronuncia las zampakuto de Karin

- _ **pues yo creo todo lo contrario Akatsuki, para mí que tu hermana quiere recordarte cada nada lo que sientes por ese mocoso-**_ dice el hollow interior de Karin

-ya paren ustedes dos , no me importa si Yuzu lo dijo queriendo o no . sino esque el este aquí ,eso me pone muy nerviosa y no se que hacer

- _ **pues simplemente no te encuentres con el, evítalo. Asi ya no estarás tan nerviosa-**_ dice el hollow interior de Karin

-si tienes razón Adalia, mejor lo evito todo el tiempo que este aquí .al fin y al cabo el se ira y todo volverá a ser como antes-esto último la azabache lo menciona con tristeza

- **yo también esto de acuerdo, mejor es evitar que te encuentres con el por que sino las cosas se pueden salir de control**

FIN DE POV KARIN

Y así la azabache se queda dormida profundamente

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ORIHIME(hogar temporal de Toshiro y compañía)

Toshiro esta acostado en un fuuton en la sala

POV TOSHIRO

-sigo dandole vueltas al asunto pero no llego a la conclusion de aquien pertenecia aquel reatsu, me resulto muy familiar pero no recuerdo de donde lo conozco

- **pues yo tampoco recuerdo de donde conocemos ese reatsu maestro-** dice Hiorimaru

- _ **yo ni siquiera loconozco asi que no se de que hablan-dice el hollow de mala gana**_

 _ **-**_ eso debe ser por que cuando lo conocimos tu aun no existías André-responde el alvino a suhollow con su tono habitual

- **cambiando de tema maestro, ya que estamos aquí no piensa ir a visitar a Karin-san-** pregunta el dragón de hielo

-por que lo aria-infiere el alvino

- **hay maestro no se haga el inocente que usted bien dabe a que me refiero-** dice la zampakuto con un tono de ironia

- _ **si cubito, bien que lo sabes y te haces el desentendido con nosotros-**_ dice el hollow- _ **ya que nosotros sabemos todo lo que tu piensas y tu sientes**_

-si, esta bien lo admito si iré a ver a Karin-dice resignado-pero a la vez para que lo preguntan si ustedes ya sabían desde un principio que lo haría-dice con un tono de enfado

- **es que queríamos que lo admitas maestro-** dice con su tonito de burla

-pues para satisfacción de ustedes dos ya lo hice-dice el alvino muy enfadado-y a la vez no solo iré exclusivamente a verla , sino también le preguntare si sabe algo respecto a aquella shinigami que vi esta tarde

FIN DE POV TOSHIRO

Y después de un largo silencio el alvino cae en brazos de Morfeo, mientras una peli castaña observa la escena tímidamente

Al día siguiente, en la casa Kurosaki se puede ver a una peli negra durmiendo cómodamente en su cama cuando de pronto empieza a sonar las alarmas del despertador

-Ahhhhhhhhhmm-da un gran bostezo mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a bañarse-espero que este sea un día más tranquilo, porque el de ayer…..ufff-dice después de bañarse y cambiarse con el habitual uniforme del instituto (consta de una falda plisada color gris, camisa color blanco y un chaleco color piel claro) y baja a desayunar

-Buenos días Yuzu-saluda la azabache a su melliza

-buenas Karin-chan-dice la peli rubia con su habitual sonrisa angelical-siéntate que ahora mismo te sirvo el desayuno

-está bien-obedece la azabache

Instantes antes en el departamento de Orihime…

Se puede ver un alvino durmiendo tranquilamente

-taichooooooo-grita una peli naranja, mientras zarandea al alvino

-que quieres Matsumoto-responde el alvino muy molesto y con una venita palpitante en la cien

-pues tienes que apresurarte, Taicho-dice la peli naranja con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-para que tan temprano-dice el alvino en tono de molestia

-pues hoy tienes que ir al instituto Taicho-responde la peli naranja

-al instituto? Para qué?-pregunta el alvino quien temía que la respuesta fuera lo que el estaba imaginándose

-pues…..es que te inscribí en el instituto de Karakura-dice con temor de la reacción que podía tener su capitán

-que asiste qué?-grita un ya muy enfadado Toshiro

-que te inscribí en el instituto Taicho-dice con temor la peli naranja

-con qué derecho hiciste esto Matsumoto ¡-exclama el alvino

-pues no se puede hacer nada Taicho ya lo hice. Y a la vez hay puedes investigar algo sobre el extraño reatsu que hay en Karakura-se defiende la peli naranja-así que aquí está tu uniforme Taicho y apúrate que no cedras llegar el primer día tarde verdad

-pues ya que-dice el alvino de muy mala gana-"aunque Matsumoto tiene algo de razón"-

Piensa el oji turquesa mientras su teniente se retira de la habitación y él se va a bañar

-Después de alistarse va a la cocina a desayunar

-Buenos días Shiro-chan-dice la castaña con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Es Hitsugaya Taicho para ti Hinamori y Buenos días Momo- responde el alvino

-Ahora mismo te sirvo el desayuno-le dice la azabache mientras que el alvino se sentaba en la mesa

-Quien cocino?-pregunta el alvino, ya que si lo había preparado su teniente más vale que no lo comiera por que la última vez que lo hiso tuvo un malestar estomacal una semana completa

-Pues lo cocine yo Shiro-chan-dice la castaña con un leve sonrojo en su cara de lo cual el alvino ni cuenta se dio

-uff -dice el alvino mentalmente por haberse librado de la comida de su teniente-y donde esta Matsumoto-pregunta el oji turquesa

-pues dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue unos instantes antes de que vinieras a desayunar-responde la castaña

-"seguro y se fue a vaciar las tiendas. Comprando ropa y otras cosas"-piensa el alvino

-por qué lo preguntas-pregunta la azabache

-por nada no te preocupes Hinamori-responde el alvino

La azabache se diría tranquilamente caminando hacia el instituto

-"espero que hoy este todo tranquilo y no me encuentre con Toshiro ni con esas otras dos shinigami"-pensaba mientras miraba los brazaletes de sus manos

Al llegar al instituto Karin se dirige a su salón e ingresa a este y se dirige a su asiento

Buenos días Karin-saluda Haru

Buenas Haru -responde la azabache mientras se sienta y acomoda en su asiento, minutos después entra el maestro al salón

Buenos días alumnos-saluda el maestro-me da mucho gusto decirles que hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo- se dirige a la puerta y le dice que pace a este

E…él está aquí-dice la azabache totalmente sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos

 **Ya llego tu príncipe Ka-chan-** se oye una voz en la cabeza de la azabache

No empieces si , y el no es mi príncipe-expresa una molesta azabache

 _ **Si como no-**_ se oye otra voz sarcástica- _ **tontita**_

 **Si ella tiene razón no lo niegues maestra-** pronuncia la otra vos

Déjenme en paz, tengo mejores cosas que pensar antes que hablar con ustedes-amargada la azabache mientras que en el mundo real

Buenos días-saluda cordialmente el oji turquesa a sus nuevos compañeros-yo me llamo Toshiro Hitsugaya –se presenta

"Demonios, que tipo de suerte tengo. Por qué el está aquí?"-se lamentaba-"y por qué precisamente en mi salón, enzima que tenia el propósito de evitar encontrarme con el y viene aquí"

Bueno a ver dónde te sentaras…..hay al costado de la señorita Kurosaki-señala el maestro al lugar donde se encontraba la de los ojos ónix

"Kurosaki?"-se pregunta así mismo el alvino que observaba atónito a una azabache de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda la cual también lo estaba observando atentamente-hai-responde el albino a la orden de su profesor mientras salía de su conmoción

"y encima se va a sentar a mi costado. O Kami porque eres tan malo conmigo."-la azabache reprochaba a dios por su mala suerte

Mientras el oji turquesa se dirigía a su asiento, se detuvo un momento en el asiento de Karin y le dijo en vos baja-"en receso, tenemos que hablar Kurosaki.

Estas palabras dejaron alada a la azabache-"ahora no solo estará aquí, sino que quiere hablar conmigo-mientras pensaba porque quería hablar con ella de pronto apareció una idea en su cabeza-y si sospecha que yo soy la shinigami del otro día…no ,no puede ser. Pero si es así es mejor evitar por todos los medios hablar con el porque si no puede descubrirme

Mientras que el alvino se sentaba es su silla

Karin a cambio bastante…. Esta más linda, esta hermosa.-decía para sus adentro el oji turquesa-hay pero que estoy pensando, desde cuando pienso que una chica es…..linda, hermosa. Qué diablos me está pasando

 **Hay el amor, el amor-** dice Hiorimaru mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro

Hiorimaru cállate ¡-grita fuertemente el alvino al dragón de hielo

 **Está bien lo are pero como te sigas negando a la verdad o vas a perder lo que más quieres-** después de estas palabras el dragón de hielo ya no volvió a hablar

A que te refieres-pregunta el alvino, pero no encuentra respuesta. Aunque se pone a pensar sobre las palabras dicha por su zampakuto

Pasaron las horas y llego el tan esperado recreo

Karin salió a toda prisa del salón para no encontrarse con Toshiro al cual le extraño esta reacción

Por qué se fue así sin más, le dije que teníamos que hablar-muy molesto se dirigía afuera del salón en busca de Karin

Luego de mucho tiempo de buscarla la encontró en la azotea

Kurosaki-llamo el alvino a la azabache

"me encontró, maldita sea ahora qué hago"-mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraba Toshiro muy nerviosa con lo que podía pasar y respondió -sí?

 **ui pobre de ti maestra, ya te encontró y ahora ni quien te salve-** dice una voz entre risas

Por qué te fuiste, te dije que quería hablar contigo-muy molesto el alvino

Pues….-antes de que la azabache pudiera dar una respuesta alguien apareció en la escena

 **El amor:** uno de los sentimientos más fuertes y hermosos que tenemos las persona, la cual es expresada hacia aquellas personas especiales en nuestra vida. El cual nos da fuerza y se convierte en nuestra fortaleza pero también se puede convertir en nuestra debilidad.

 **Aclaración: bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino son del super troll Tite Kubo, yo solo hago esto con fines de divercion.**

Pensamientos ("")

HOLLOW ( _ **hollow)**_

ZAMPAKUTO( **zampakuto)**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **REVELACION**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

 **º**

Karinnnnnn-grita haru corriendo hacia la azabache-con que aquí estavas,y yo que estaba buscadote como loco-mientras le agarraba el braso y la arrastrava a las escaleras-por que te fuiste Yuzu-chan te esta buscando para darte tu almuerzo, tenemos que apresurarnos o no lcansaras a comerlo el receso ya va a terminar-decia muy apresuradamente mientras que ignoraba totalmente al alvino(ni se había dado cuenta que estaba allí)

Ufffff-la azavache dio un profundo suspiro y mentalmente dijo-"gracias kami, me sálvate,gracias-mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

Mientras un alvino muy sorprendido y a la vez muy molesto miraba aqulla escena sin poder decir nada

 **huy maestro ya te la ganaron-** ironicamente- **de eso era de lo que hablaba ase rato. La vas a perderrrrrr**

cállate-le grita el alvino con gran molestia mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para poder alcanzar a Karin

uff Haru de la que me savaste-la azabache mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una banca del patio

a que te refieres Karin, acaso Hitsugaya-san te estaba molestando?-haru pregunta con gran curiosidad

pues…..-decia mientras pensaba que contestarle-es un ex amigo y que digamos que nuestra amistad no termino muy bien-dice la oji ónix lo primero que se le ocurrio

ahhhhhhhh-contesta haru-pues si es asi yo me encargare de que no se te vuelva a acercar. Desde ahora sere tu guardaespaldas personal-dice muy decidido

si- la azabache lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa-esta bien y te lo agradezco-decía mientras zonava la campana que indicaba la hora de entrada

vamos o sino nos quedaremos afuera-haru agarra de la mano a la azabache y se la lleva a su salón

mientras a mismo tiempo al otro lado del patio

ahs, ya sono la vendita campana y aun no encuentro a Karin-decia el alvino mientras se dirigía al su salón-pero seguro que ya esta ahí. Asi que en la salida volveré a intentar hablar con ella

 **-quien sabe si puedas hablar con ella maestro-** la voz de su zampakuto

 _ **-él tiene razón ya que seguro y ella se va ir con su novio y no le podras hablar-**_ pronuncia una voz distorsionada

-ya cállense, y a la vez como saben ustedes que ese chico es su novio-el alvino muy indignado

 **-pues es obvio porque ellos dos parecen muy cercanos y hablan con mucha confianza-** menciona cruelmente la zampakuto en tono de "te la ganaron y tú no te quieres dar cuenta"

 _ **-sí y a la vez siempre sonríe cuando él está cerca mientras que cuando tú lo estas se puede ver que ella se pone muy tensa y ni siquiera te mira-**_ un tono sarcástico y de burla se escucha resonar den su interior

-dejen de perturbarme y meteos en sus asuntos, a callar-despues de dicho esto ya no se les volvió a escuchar mientras que el alvino llegaba al salón (justo a tiempo por que el maestro ya se encontraba allí ) apresuradamente se dirigio a su asiento y en el camino pudo ver a Karin en el suyo.

Uff al fin terminaron laxs clases-dice la azabache mientras da un ondo suspiro

Si tienes razón hoy estuvieron recontra pesadas-da otro respiro haru-pero dejando de lado ese tema ….que piensas hacer hoy por la noche karin-pronuncia las ultimas palabas en un susurro pero la azabache las logra escuchar

Pues no tengo nada que hacer. Por que lo preguntas?

Ha, esque yo quería ver …si tu y yo….podriamos ir al cine-dice haru muy nervioso

Acepto-dice la azabache sin pensarlo-"asi me olvido de la llegada de Toshiro y todo ese rollo, almenos por una noche

Deveras?-pregunta incrédulo haru

Si por que crees que no lo digo encerio. Y saves eso me ayudara a olvirarme de todos los lios en los que estoy metida-dice una azabache con un semblante relajado

Eto, entonces que te parece si nos encontramos a las siete en la plaza comercial justo frente al cine, vale?

Si esta bien- contesta mientras caminan asia la casa de la azabache sin darce cuenta de que pocos metros atrás un alvino esta escuchando su conversación atentamente

Queeeee?-se oye un gruñido después de que haru y la azabache se fueran. Un alvino muy molesto esta parado en media calle con una mirada muy fría y notables selos

 **Jajajajajajajajaja** -suelta una risa muy diverida- **te lo dijimos, ellos son algo mas que amigos maestro**

 _ **Si, son mas que amigos, ya vez ya te la ganaron y por no abrirte a ella**_ -menciona con un tono de burla

Silencio, en estos presisos momentos no estoy para agunatar sus burlas y a la vez esto no asgura que sean pareja y otra cosa mas por sus culpas ya no la alcance y ni pude preguntarle sobre el asunto que nos ocupa- dice un alvino muy cabreado y molesto a su zampakuto y hollow interno

HORAS DESPUES EN LA PLAZA COMERCIAL DE KARAKURA

 **Maestro que asemos aquí y por que estas icultandote de karin-san que no tenias que hablar con ella?-** pregunta un burlon y molestoso Hiorimaru

Silencio, deja de molestar que ahora mismo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-contesta el alvino quien esta observando muy de cerca a la azabache quien espera sentada en una banca al frente del cine

 _ **Que no te das cuenta Hiorimaru el solo vino para ver que es lo que hacían su amada Karin con ese chico**_ -dice sarcásticamente y entre risas

Karinnnnnn. -Se oye un grito que poco a poco se distingue mejor y que se va acercando a la azabache

Uhhhhhh, hola Haru- la azabache se levanta de su asiento y saluda a su amigo

Disculpa karin se que llegue tarde-dice u Haru muy agitado

No te preocupes yo llegue ase poco asi que no espere mucho-miente para que su amigo no se sienta mal-entonces vamos?-dice con una radiante sonrisa

Si-contesta Haru y se dirigen al cine sin darse cuenta de que el alvino los va siguiendo

Hhhhhhh-un alvino seriamente molesto da un gruñido mientras va tras ellos-"por qué le dijo eso si hace rato que lo estaba esperando y el muy imbécil ni siquiera se aparecía, y eso que el fue el que la invito. Como se atreve a hacerla esperar"

 **Hay maestro, usted no entiende verdad. Es que los novios son así, se perdonan todo a pesar de que aigan echo lo que sea por que se quieren-** asiendo énfasis en la palaba quieren

 _ **Siii, y se nota que esos dos se quieren muuuuuuuuucho-se burla el hollow**_

Pues veremos si son novios o no-responde un alvino muy molesto e irritado por sus dos conciencias

)POCO DESPUES EN LA SALA DE CINE)

Karin….-decia haru mientras veian la película

Si, que nececitas?-preguntan distraídamente la azavache

Pues y…yo…..queria d..desirte algo-haru traga saliva muy nervioso-muy importante

Dime-dice directamente la azabache volteando y mirándolo a los ojos

Yo …quería decirte….que ...tu me…..g-gustas mucho-y sin decir nada mas le planto un beso en los labios (por cierto el primer beso de la azabache) estas cortas palabrasy el acto en si dejaron elada a la azabache y no solo a ella si no al alvino que se encontraba unos metros atrás de ellos

Después del beso: y quisiera saber si tu sientes lo mismo Karin-pregunta un haru muy tenso y nervoso por la posible respuesta que le podían dar.

Después de ello se suscitaron unos largos minutos de cilencio de parte la la ojinegra, mientras que metros atrás un alvino moria de la furia por aquella escena,

Gggggg-"como se atreve ese maldito humano a tan siquiera tocar a MI Karin" pensaba un alvino muy molesto, mientras que en la sala comenzaba a bajar la temperatura (pero el alvino solo vio la escena, mas no escucho nada de esta)

 **Ni te quejes maestro, ahí tienes tu comprobación. Ya ve que si eran pareja-decia burlonamente su sampakuto-jajajajajajajaja**

 _ **Y si que son una hermosa pareja como decirlo son tal para cual-decia entre risas la voz distorsionada-y eso quiere decir que ya la perdiste definitivamente jajajajajajaja**_

Ustedes dos callence-decia un alvino iper molesto-y aunque fueran pareja, no me va importar pasar por encima de quien sea con tal de estar con Karin por que ella es solo mia. Esto no se va quedar asi

( **VOLVIENDO DONDE KARIN Y HARU)**

La azabache enpiesa ha hablar-y-yo...haru…..yo no lo …..se-decia una super sonrrojada azabache-yo no se lo que siento por ti haru

Esta bien-decia un poco decepcionado haru-pero almenos no es un no

Dame tiempo si-pedia la azabache-para pensarlo y darte la respuesta

Esta bien, te dare tiempo-dijo haru con una sonrisa-pero no mucho si

Si-decia una azabache ahora pensando en o que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo"estoy confundida no se si aceptar a haru o no, no se que siento por el, y también esta el problema con toshiro y que no nos descubra y lo volvi a ver y, y ¡no se que aser!

TIEMPO DESPUES-EN LA CASA KUROSAKI

Yuzu ya llegue-decia una azabache sin el avitual tono serio

Oh karin-chasn que bueno que ya llegastedecia una castaña con su sonrisa de siempre-como te fue con haru-san-pregun ta muy curiosa(que chismosa nos salio Yuzu )

p-pues bien, eso creo-decia una azabache 100% roja como un tomate

ummmm si segurooo-decia sarcásticamente Yuzu-dime karin-chan que ocurrio, por que es ovio que algo mas ocurrio entre ustedes no-decia la castaña mientras se asercaba a su hermana

pu-pues s-si ocurrio algo mas-deia una azabache que estav siendo jalada por su hermana rumbo a un sillón

(ya sentadas)

Kya, karin-chan o me digas que se te declarodecia una super contenta Yuzu

Como lo sabes-pregunta una sorprendida azabache por el echo de que su hermana sepa "eso"

Jajajajajajajajajajajaj-se mata de risa Yuzu por lo despistada y distraída de suhermana-era obio karin-chan

Pues para mi no-decia una molesta azabache que cruzaba los brazos

No te moleste karin pero eso era ovio, si se notaba a leguas que el se moria por ti-decia una sonriente Yuzu

Pues yo no me di cuenta-decia la azabache esta ves muy apenada por ser tan despistada

 **Hay maestra Yuzu-san tiene razón se notaba a leguas que el joven Haru se moria por ti-decia una seria kiryu**

 _ **Ni lo digas,pero era obio que esta despistada ni cuenta se iba a dar-decia sarcástica el hollow**_

Ya ya, no es para que me insulten y se burlen tanto- decía una azabache de nuevo mlesta

Karin….karin-chan…..¡KARIN-CHAN!-decia fuertemente yuzu a su Hermana la cual desde hacen nos momentos no contestava

q-que..que pasa Yuzu?-preguntava una confundida azabache

pues pasa que no me contestas ni escuchas lo que te digo-respondia una moesta e irritada Yuzu haciendo un puchero

haa, lo siento es que estaba en mi mundo interior

ummmm, bueno siendo asi te perdono

si, pero estoy confundida Yuzu en realidad no se lo que le deb responder a haru-decia muy preocupada

pues eso es fácil de contestar karin-decia la castaña dándole una tierna mirada a su hermana-pregunta a tu corazón,anunque no lo hagas solo pr no dañar a haru, dile la verdad, por que yo se muy bien que al que en realidad amas y has amado siempre fue hitsugaya-san -decia tranquilamente

eo no es-iva a responderpero su hermana le corto

ni digas que eso no es asi, por que bien sabes que si lo es. Yo me doy cienta Karin en como la mirada se te ilumina cuando el te mira, y yo se que lo amas y mucho

pero yo…

pero nada Karin es asi. Yo lo se pero lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que decidas bien y no escojas a Haru-kun solo por que con tu respuesta se puede distanciar de ti, sino con a verdad, para que asi ni el ni tu sufran-diciendo esto la castaña se levanta de su lugar dejando a una azabache muy pensativa-vamos a comer?

mientras tanto en la casa de Orihime Inoue…

se ve a un alvino y una cstaña sentados en la mesa de la casa ya terminando de cenar

entonces hinamori-decia igual que siempre el alvino-donde esta matsumoto?

Pues ella esta en…..en la…la…..haciendo guardia,si haciendo guardia-dice una castaña un tanto nerviosa-eso es lo que esta haciendo shiro-chan

Es capitán hitsugaya taicho para ti hinamori-decia un alvino con una venita sobresaliendo en su cien-y dime la vrdad hinamori, donde esta matsumoto?, no me mientas ya que no te voy a creer eso de que esta haciendo guardia

Pues ella esta…- lo siento matsumoto-san pero tengo que decircelo-esta haciendo unas compras en el centro comercial-lo siento

Ufff, era de suponerse, eso floja unca hace lo que se le dice-decia un muy molesto ojiturquesa-pero ya vera cuando la vea

Un? No la iras a buscar para regañara? Toshiro-preguntaba muy curiosa la castaña

Pues si tuviera tiempo iria, pero en este momento tengo algo mas importante que hacer-respondia fríamente el alvno mientras salía del departamento

A donde iras toshiro?-decia la castaña con un deje de tristeza, cuando el alvino ya se había ido.

Uff, al fin en mi cama-suspirava la azabache- que are no se como solucionar esto, or un lado esta que nos pueden descubrir, por ee otro esta haru y su revelación y por el otro esta que devo decidir si darle la respuesta que quiere o no, ahí¡ me voy a volver loca- decía mientras rodaba en su cama y se tapaba la cara con una almoada

 **Si que tienes problemas maestra-decia tiernamente la zampakuto-pero la respuesta esta que le des lo decidiras tu**

 _ **Ella tiene razón. Pero Yuzu tiene razón tu al que amas es a ese cubito de hielo -daba la razón el hollow**_

No le digas asi, para que sepas el e llama Hitsugaya Toshiro no cubita de hielo-decia una furiosa azabache

 _ **Ahí esta la prueba, lo defiendes con garras y dientes-decia una holow buronamente**_

 **Si, como se nota que lo amas muchísimo-decia una zampakuto entre risas**

Pues yo….-decia una azabache roja como un tomate-esta bien si, si lo amo, y lo amo como no tienen idea

 **Ya lo sabiamos-decian al unisono**

 **Pero ahora que piensas hacer maestra?**

 _ **Si que vas ha hacer?, por que no creo que le vayas a decir a tu amigo que lo aceptas mientras ams a otro,o si?**_

Claro que no, por mas que le duela no lo puedo engañar, le dire que lo ciento pero que ya amo a otra persona-decia ahora una muy segura azabache

 **Y a Toshiro –san le vas a decir que o amas?**

Pues, creo que debo hacerlo, después de años de haber callado este sentimiento, no me quedare con la duda, y asi si el no me ama-esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza-pues seguire con mi vida y ya no estare en ascuas como estos utimos años

 _ **Y cuando se lo diras? Mañana?-se burlaba**_

p-pues….hum….eso es otro asunto asi qque lo pensare mañana, ya tuve mucho para un solo dia-decia tratando de evitar e momento (como todos no creen)

 _ **ya,ya,ya será asi pues, cuando se lo dira no kiryu?-decia una sarcástica hollow**_

 **si pue cuaaaaaannnnndo se lo dira, jajajajajajaja-se burlava la zampakuto**

ya callence y no se burlen pues se lo dire y será muy pronto-decia un tanto furiosa-y ahora por favor déjenme dormir que estoy muy cansada-y asi tomo una pequeña siesta

20 minutos después…..

Se escucha un ruido en la habitación de Karin

Que fue eso-se preguntaba la azabache cuando de pronto sintió algo calido en sus labio,y cuando abrió lo ojos se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba besando con mucha pasión, y ese alguien no era otro que hitsugaya toshiro entonces lo empujo y se alejo de el

q-que haces aquí y por que t-tu acabas de hacer eso-decia una azabache aun en shok por lo ocurrido

Karin-pronuncio el albino y volvió abesar los lavios de la ojinegra la cual sin proponercelo ni pensarlo mucho le correspondio, hasta que se tubiern que separar por faltade oxigeno

k-karin yo no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que estes con otro que no sea yo, no quiero que nadie tan siquiera te toque y menos aun que te bese por que tu eres mia entiendes, eres solo mia-decia un ojiturquesa aun muy ajitado después del beso

entonces Karin al fin reacciono y racionalizo lo que ocurria y de pronto tomo una postura muy seria- y tu quien te crees para decir eso-decia muy enfadada-yo soy libre de estr con quien quiera y hacer lo que quiera

no Karin tu no puedes hacer lo que quieras y mucho menos con quien quieras por que tu eres mia-decia un enfadado Toshiro

no, yo no soy tuya

si lo eres Karin por que tu me gustas-esto ultimo causo un gran sonrojo en el alvino

q-que dijiste-decia una muy,pero muy confundida Karin

si lo que oiste Karin tu me gusta y no soporto que nadie que no sea yo tebese y menos aun ese tal Haru-decia super molesto

tu como saves que me bese con el he-decia ahora muy curiosa la azabache

pues yo ….,eso no importa, lo único que quiero saber ahora es si tu cientes lo mismo que yo-de cia muy nervioso e avino

yo…..-se hiso un largo silencio de mas de 3 minutos en os cuales los dos se miravan directamente a los ojos, y que como dicen el que calla otorga…..

ya entiendo-decia un triste y decepcionado Hitsugaya-tu no sientes o mismo que yo, noes verdad?. Entonces es mejor que me vaya-decia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de oder retirarce de la habitación a azabavhe lo cogio de la megilla y le dio un beso, el mas dulce que haiga tenido jamas…..

saber toshiro yo…..tu también me gusta mucho-la azabache mientras repiraba agitadamente después del beso

estas palabras alegraron profundamente el corazón del alvino

 **mmmmmm, maestro ella también siente lo que usted, que suerte tienes-decia la zanpakuto con una media sonrisa**

 _ **si, definitivamente que suerte tienes. Por que si yo fuera ella hubiese escogido a ese chico mas guapo que tu jajajajajajajaj-se burlaba el hollow**_

"CALLENCE¡,y ni con esto van a lograr ponerme de mal humor asi que pierden su tiempo"-mientras que en el mundo real…si decir ni una ni otra palabra el alvino de volvió a dar un beso, el mas aacionado que la azabache jamas recibió(desde luego hasta ahora)

Mientras que en otro lado…..

Ahhhh, shiro-chan-decia una super feliz e ilucionada castaña mirando la fotografía de hitsugaya toshiro-pronto , muy pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos shiro-chan…


End file.
